Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 22: I'm a bit tied up, Wendip
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 22: I'm a bit tied up, Wendip


\- Dipper?

Wendy Corduroy stepped out of their small house, looking for her boyfriend. She was supposed to join him collecting samples for his next project concerning the high-flying squirrels, and with her superior climbing skills, her help was more than necessary.

\- Dipper, where are you? - Wendy repeated, after she heard no response to her question.

\- Uh, yeah, I'm a bit tied right now.

Wendy turned her head back and forth, and only when she looked up, she let out a short cry, followed, once she understood what she was looking at, a soft chuckle. She took a few more steps into the clearing, watching as the bundle of leaves and dead plants hanging from the nearby tree shakes in frustration. And there he was: Dipper Pines, her boyfriend, suspended a few feet above the ground, with vines and lianas around his arms and legs.

\- No, really, Wendy, I can't move, help me get out of it! - Dipper whined, wriggling his immobilised limbs, which had almost no effect on the vines that trapped him.

Automatically, Wendy reached for her backpack, but her eyes caught a more prominent sight right in front of her. She got back on her knees and slowly walked to her boyfriend, who only now noticed the mischievous smile drawn on her face.

\- W-Wendy? Where's the hatchet?

\- How much do you want to get out of these, Dipper? - she asked, brushing the bit of his exposed chest with the tip her finger.

\- W-What?

As Dipper followed the moves of her palm, it became painfully obvious what Wendy was focusing on, and when her fingertips brushed the bulge in Dipper's shorts, even more prominent due to his spread legs, his whole body jerked, and a few leaves fell from the tree's top.

\- Wendy! - he cried, his voice cracking - We can't- Don't- Someone can see us!

\- I know, Dipper - Wendy cooed, undoing his zipper - So we gotta do it fast.

A breeze of cold, fresh air, reacting with his freshly exposed skin sent shivers throughout Dipper's body, and forced it to convulse once more, even before Wendy took his cock into her palm. But the goosebumps weren't just the result of Wendy's early caresses. They have done it a few times in the woods, but never this close to the town, so the combination of unexpected excitement and fear made Dipper even more susceptible to Wendy's touches.

Wendy smiled. She didn't even have to bend her knees, Dipper's cock was positioned at almost perfect height for her. She smacked her lips, and a moment later her warm breath tingled with droplets of pre-cum, forcing Dipper's first proper moan to echo through the trees around them.

\- I though you wanted to be quiet, Dip - Wendy snickered, and closed her lips around his glistening tip.

As if that wasn't enough, she let out a low murmur of satisfaction once the musky taste hit her taste buds, which in turn reverberated along his skin, strengthening the experience. His voice cracked again, when he cried her name for the second time, trying to move his hands and legs to dissipate the energy of his orgasm building up in his body.

She bobbed her head back and forth, savouring the little moans and groans coming from her boyfriend's mouth. Though initially she had her eyes closed, Wendy knew that she will achieve far better results maintaining contact with Dipper. Long time ago Tambry told Wendy that there is a magical bond between the person performing and receiving the blowjob, and it happens once their eyes meet.

And thus, Wendy did just that, staring into her boyfriend's widened eyes, with almost immediate result. Dipper threw his head back, another series of deep, guttural noises escaping his lips in short huffs. But at the same time, Wendy sudden;y let go of him, which brought Dipper back to his senses.

\- W-Wendy?

\- Mhm? - she replied with a soft murmur, stroking his cock back and forth in agonisingly slow movements.

\- Why... why did you...

\- Well, I gave it a thought, and... You said we shouldn't do it, so maybe...

Despite trying his best, Dipper let out a groan of frustration, which only wiped the pretence grimace of contemplation from Wendy's face.

\- Come on, Dipper, say what you want...

\- Wendy, please...

\- Do you want to "come undone"? - she asked, pushing his suspended body to bob a bit, like a marionette on strings.

\- Y...yes. - he groaned, admitting his defeat.

Wendy didn't have to be told that twice. At once, she resumed her moves, closing her lips around his tip again, doubling the speed of her pumps. But her other hand was equally busy: though she had to struggle a bit, she managed to pull the straps of her white top aside, and before Dipper knew it, his girlfriend stood in front of him half-naked, her breasts jiggling back and forth in sync with her head.

\- Wendy...! I'm gonna...!

Hearing that, Wendy let go of his cock once more, directing it to her exposed bosom. Not even for a moment has she stopped using her palm to stroke him, though with his body writhing in place, it became progressively more difficult.

\- Come on, dude, do it!

A few more words of encouragement did the trick. Dipper roared her name, and a moment later, first warm spurt of his seed landed on Wendy's left mound, though the other one was quickly covered too, as his orgasm continued. Wendy's grip on Dipper's cock was the only thing keeping him in place, she was sure that without it, he'd swinging back and forth, spraying himself everywhere, and she definitely wanted to control the mess.

Finally, after tenth or so short spurt, it seemed that Dipper's climax has subsided, his deep breathing slowly getting back to normal.

\- Oh... Oh, wow, Wendy... - he huffed - That... That was...

But he didn't finish how her sudden blowjob has been, since with a single, ominous "crack", one of the vines holding Dipper ripped, untangling him and sending him to the ground. Wendy foresaw the danger, and was quick to let go of his cock and catch his body, or at least cushion his fall a bit, when her knees gave up as well.

\- You okay, Dip? - Wendy asked, leaning over him.

Only the cocky smile appearing on his face reminded her that she was still naked, her breasts not covered by anything socially acceptable to wear in public. She reached for the cloth in her backpack, quickly wiping off the proof of Dipper's orgasm, while her boyfriend climbed out of the mess of lianas that seemed to undo all of its intricate knots.

\- Wow, that was... Something. - was the only phrase he managed to speak loudly - And that was one crazy way of cutting me down, Wendy.

\- Dipper, take the crate and pack some of these, would you? - Wendy said putting her top back on.

\- Uh, why? Do you think we'll need them for the project?

\- No, silly.

With a single step, she closed the distance to him, and despite lack of any living soul nearby, she whispered the rest of her proposal into his ear.

\- I want to test how strong these are tonight.


End file.
